


i'll be the only dream you seek

by technosoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technosoot/pseuds/technosoot
Summary: working with kids isn't always easy. but working with your best friend who also happens to be your crush? that just makes it all a bit more fun
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	i'll be the only dream you seek

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on my dreamsmp teacher!au (which u can find on my tumblr). dream is a drama teacher, and sapnap is his ta

“which class are we teaching now?” dream looked up at sapnap, taking a small break from sorting out the papers on his desk. he smiles warmly at him.

“uh,” sap checked he small sheet on his i.d card. he smiles, “tommy’s form. 11A.”

dream snorted, “well, it’s definitely gonna be a fun lesson, ain’t it.”

“you’re lucky you don’t teach him in english,” sap said, finding a stray chair that was near dream and sitting down. “he and tubbo go crazy in that lesson. i don’t know how wilbur does it.” he laughed.

dream looked up at his co-worker, sap furrowed his eyebrows, but he still had that goddamn endearing smile that dream loved. 

“it’s only easy for will because they’re his favourites.” he finally responded.

“so you’re really telling me, that them two aren’t your favourites?”

dream laughed, “well, yeah. i like teaching tommy, he’s fun. but i don’t teach tubbo. he’s with karl.“

sap nodded, “art, right?”

dream replied with a small ‘yeah’, looking back down at his desk.

“you know, that used to be in of my favourite lessons. art was literally the best.” sap had a playful smile on his face, “never really did like drama that much,”

“you traitor!” dream gasped dramatically, trying to hold in his laughter.

“well not until now, anyway.”

“oh, really? well-”

“guess who’s here?!” the door opened and there stood a six foot something blond haired boy. almost immediately, the room was full of energy and enthusiasm. “your favourite student and the best actor ever is in the room!”

sapnap and dream both blushed, both looking down bashfully.

dream cleared his throat, “oh, tommy, hi.”

fuck. they both must’ve been too distracted to hear the bell ring.

“hi, sir! c’mon then, let’s get the lesson started!”

dream chuckled, “alright, tommy, at least wait until everyone else comes in.”

sapnap made eye contact with dream, they both smiled at each other knowingly. they stayed like that for a moment. it was like that they were stuck in time - only them two forever. well that was until dream cleared his throat. 

he stood up, cracking his fingers, “c’mon, tommy. did you learn your lines, then?”


End file.
